


Keep Me, Have Me, Take Me

by NiaChase



Series: Loving My Brother [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, College, Consensual, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Fur baby, Gay Sex, Gay version of Romeo and Juliet, Happy Ending, High School play, Lovers to the end, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Julien, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Can a secret relationship hold for one year between two brothers, one in high school and the other in college?*Absolutely Consensual In Every Way*





	1. Missing Me

Noah packed his bag, checking the time to see how much time he has to go to work. It honestly sucked that he has morning classes today so he had to wake up early, but at least at night, he has night calls with Dylan. Dylan was so sweet to him. He would tell him to eat, wash and sometimes cut their calls short so Noah can get some sleep.

He hasn't seen Dylan for two months and college has him running around crazy. He was hoping this weekend he can drop by to see him, but he didn't want to get Dylan's hopes up. Noah walked down the hall and out of the building to his car, to drive to his studio apartment. He has an hour to rest up before he should drive to his job.

Maybe he should make some tea to rest his mind, facts and reminders bounce around his head. He has homework he needs to get started on, so he knows his Saturday would be filled. Maybe Sunday. 

When he arrived, he went straight to his door, to his room, and promptly fell onto his bed. He just wants to nap. Tomorrow, it should be easier for him since he has two classes he has to go to. Maybe tonight's chat with Dylan needs to be cut short. He can make it up to Dylan.  


Maybe.  


Noah sighed. He's overthinking and not used to it. Maybe his schedule was a bit more simple as Noah makes it. Hopefully, after his first semester, he'll understand. Noah opened up his phone and scroll through the pictures Dylan loves to send him. It always brought a smile onto his face.

Dylan would always have an article of clothing that was Noah's, Noah not knowing how he got it in the first place. It was adorable. Dylan's bright smile and happy eyes make Noah's suffering a little brighter. Those pretty green eyes, he can look at them all day. Dylan's birthday was coming up.

Noah really wants to make that and treat Dylan that night. Dylan already told him he just wants Noah to rest, but Noah wanted to be a good boyfriend. Dylan deserves it. Maybe he should get him a gift. Noah smiled. He can hear Dylan telling him not to spend his money on him. 

Should he call him? Noah checked the time. No, Dylan must be busy. High school is well on its way so he's probably focusing on projects. Noah chuckled. Just last night, Noah fell asleep to Dylan complaining about his History class. He said he love it and hate it at the same time.

He loves talking about wars and violence, seeing how the political figure pulls through to make America how it is, but he can't keep up with the timelines. It was cute to hear him and he felt bad he fell asleep on him, but the morning text made him feel better.  


Dylan's Text:_ You sound so cute when you snore. Don't feel bad, I would want to fall asleep if I heard someone was talking about history as well. But that was my goal for you so MISSION ACHIEVED!! Lol. I love you baby and can't wait to see you soon. Have a great day and hopefully, we'll speak tomorrow night. XOXOX_  


Noah knew he was in love, but his heart almost burst reading that text. It was cute, funny, romantic, and sweet. Noah was going to throw up rainbows sooner or later if Dylan keeps that up. Noah set up an alarm for twenty minutes of rest and got in the bed. He'll come up with something for Dylan's birthday but until then, Noah has work to do.

\----------------------------------------------------  


Dylan fell onto his bed dropping his book bag onto the floor. He was so tired and drained. He had several projects to do and had to remember his lines for a play. Yep, Sammy talked him into joining a theater. It wasn't that bad and yeah, Sammy was right. If he focuses on something else, he can power through and say his lines.

He mostly focuses on being the background character while Sammy aims for the lead part. But now, they were making the leading couple gay and everyone in his school knew he was gay. Needless to say, he got a lead role without even asking for it and with little effort. 

He wanted Noah to come to see him perform and actually see a good show with Dylan acting and everything. He just has a problem. Sammy was going for the lead role. They were re-inventing Romeo and Juliet to Romeo and Julien. Dylan wanted to laugh, but this play was going to be epic and Dylan was excited. There was a sword fight scene for crying out loud! 

Dylan was pumped. Dylan sat up with a smile. This was something he plans on succeeding. Dylan looked toward his bag. But he should get started on his projects. It wasn't much, but Dylan was the type who wants to ace his work. It explains his police story. He's halfway done with that and he was beginning to like writing. 

Every Friday, he leaves it with his English teacher to check over his work. She was loving it so far and gave a few recommendations and Dylan loves it. Maybe he should finally read Noah the first chapter.

Noah was special to him and he deserves the first official chapter of his work. Noah has been busy lately and Dylan didn't want to be an inconvenience. That's why he didn't ask Noah if he was going to show up for his birthday.

He can handle a no to go to his play, but his birthday? He was finally turning eighteen and Dylan was going to have fun about being an adult. He did plan to go to Noah place that weekend for a surprise. He already told his mother that and it was cleared with her.

With a smile, Dylan got up and headed towards the kitchen to get a snack before starting his project. Maybe yogurt. That reminds him, he has to go to the gym with his mother. She wants to do some type of exercise as she grew bigger with the baby. Dylan grabs the yogurt and headed back to his room to start his project. He has work to do.


	2. Come to Me (Please?)

Is it too sappy that he kept the sweet napkin notes for motivation? The ink was starting to smear, but since Noah could still read it, he kept it. The other workers thought it was cute and asked to read a few. Noah would blush at the attention but kept his mind on his work.

He served with a smile and sometimes with a flirty glance. It gets him more tips and sometimes phone numbers. Noah would thank them but always toss those aside out of sight. He was thankfully taken. Speaking of that, he hasn't received any texts from Dylan.

Noah wasn't trying to be needy, but he was used to receiving texts for him to read later. Even just a hello with a smiley emoji puts a smile on his face. He knew Dylan was out of school by now, so during his fifteen-minute break, he called Dylan. Noah listens to the ringing for a while, almost thinking Dylan wasn't going to pick up, but he did.  


Dylan: Hello?  


Noah frowned. Dylan sounded distracted and Noah felt guilty. He didn't mean to call at the wrong time.  


Noah: Hey baby. I am sorry for calling at the wrong time. I didn't know you were busy.  


Dylan chuckled. Noah felt blessed to hear it. It was cute.  


Dylan: It's okay. I need a break. My head is starting to hurt. I was working on my science project. I have to do my English paper next, but I have until the end of the week so I might do it tomorrow. Then I'm supposed to work out with mom. Then I have to remember my lines for the school play. It's a big deal and I don't want to screw up.  


Noah wanted to hug him through this phone. He knew Dylan will be perfect during his play. He worked hard as a background character and he was always so happy after getting done. Noah was always so proud of him and it motivated him to really cook a meal for him. To finally have that dinner date.  


Noah: You can do it, baby. I believe in you. What's the play going to be about this time?  


Dylan: a Gay version of Romeo and Juliet, but called Romeo and Julien. The person who created it wanted more awareness and openness towards the gay community. Everyone is actually excited. I got the lead role of playing Julien and I hope you can come to see me. I know you're busy and all and maybe tired, but I would love it if you be there.  


Noah wanted nothing more but come to see him, but he didn't want to lie or bail on him last minute because something came up unexpectedly. He can't even say he was coming on Dylan's birthday. Noah felt like a horrible boyfriend.  


Noah: I can't make any promises baby, but I would love to come to see you perform. But who's your co-star. And I bet there's a kissing scene.  


Noah tried changing the subject, but he still heard Dylan sigh. It hurt his chest to know he can't really be there for Dylan. Dylan has been patient with him and did everything he could to keep Noah happy so he would have less stress from college. Noah wanted to return the favor. He made a mental note to make time for Dylan.  


Dylan: I understand. And my co-star probably going to be Sammy. He's a pro at this acting thing and always aim for the lead roles for each play we had. There might be a kissing scene, but it's more of a fading to black before the kiss. It might change, but that's all I know. Even if there was a kiss, it'll be like kissing your grandma. Small, sweet, and to the point.  


Noah wanted to argue but knew better. Dylan told him too many times that he was devoted to Noah. And Dylan wanted Noah's trust and Noah gave it to him. It didn't mean he was going to stop being a territorial and protective boyfriend. Noah was already planning on marking Dykan that day after the play. Dylan would be going back to school with a sore ass, hickies, and a bite mark and Noah was going to make sure Sammy sees it.  


Noah: Fine. And that's only because I know who he is and where he lives. I won't be responsible for the murder that may or may not happen.  


Dylan laughed.  


Dylan: Fine. I'll keep quiet then. But I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you tonight baby. I love you so much and I miss you.  


Noah smiled.  


Noah: I love you too baby boy and trust me, I will see you soon.  


Dylan: Oh, trying out a new pet name I see. I like it.  


Noah: Then you are going to love it when I whisper it to you tonight.  


Dylan: mmm, spicing up phone sex. You got to do better than that.  


Noah: Not going to give you all my secrets and plans. You just sit pretty and let me do all the work.  


Dylan: Then make sure you give it to me good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, first look at Romeo and Julien. How do you feel about a gay version of Romeo and Juliet?


	3. Secrets from Me

Dylan walked through the school halls next to Sammy, heading to the cafeteria. "You want to practice on our lines or are we staying after school?" Sammy asked. Dylan grimaced. "After school. My mom and my dad have the day off and last night made me throw up my insides."

Noah had a cracked up at Dylan almost jacking off when he started hearing his parent loud sex noises. That killed his boner really quick. He also hung up on Noah while he was laughing his butt off. He woke up to a half-assed sorry text that Dylan rolled his eyes at. He left early to avoid his mother's gaze. She was loving pregnant sex.

Sammy chuckled, Dylan told him as well. "Alright then. But there's nothing wrong with hearing your parents getting it on." Sammy told him. They enter the lunchroom, the smell of pizza floating in the air.

"Yes. Regular sex when they have knowledge that their kids are in the house. Pregnant sex is when they don't give a crap who listens. I can still hear her tell my dad to push it in deeper. Ew." Dylan said, shivering in disgust. Sammy rolled his eyes. They gather their trays and got in line. 

"Have you had sex before?" Sammy asked. Dylan's mind jumped by to the woods. Noah was so kind and perfect the first time. Only the first time. The rest was totally Dylan's fault. "Yes, I have," Dylan answered, pointing to the cheese pizza. Sammy frowned. "Who was your first?" He asked. 

Dylan almost answered honestly but held his tongue. Saying Noah was his boyfriend and technically his first was as natural as breathing. He wanted to say it out loud with no judgment, but it was too taboo to anyone to like it nor see how happy they were together like this. "A friend," Dylan answered.

Sammy was silent until they picked out their food and dessert and sat at a table. "Do you still talk to this friend?" Sammy asked. Dylan rolled his eyes. "Why does that matter?" Dylan asked, playing dumb. He didn't want to break Sammy's heart nor get his aunt on his case, but he also didn't want to say he's in a relationship right now knowing everyone would get on his case until they see who it is.

"It doesn't. I just didn't know you had experience. I'm sorry." Sammy apologized. Dylan accepted the apology and started eating his meal. Sammy did as well, thoughts going through his mind. He went through all of Dylan's friends, but none he thought Dylan would sleep with.  


Not once did he thought about Noah.  


\-------------------  


They were in the auditorium to practice their lines. They were going to focus on one scene today so they can not only remember their lines but also get their movements down. The scene was when they first meet in silence. The difference, Julien was sharpening his knife with a rock while Romeo watched from a distance.

Julien ran from the party where he was to pick a fair maiden to be his bride. Julien got anger and marched out of the party and to his garden to sharpen his weapon. Romeo saw and was entranced at his beauty and how different he was from the other guys. More feminine and fierce at the same time.  


Sammy (Romeo): How beautiful. How can such beauty appear in the hard body of a male?  


Julien turns his head towards the small sound of Romeo. He listens hard for the sound but hears nothing as Romeo takes in the picture of Julien bask in the moonlight. Julien turns his head, back to sharpening his blade, but his ears still listen out.  


Sammy (Romeo): Even in the moon is blessed by your features to shine their heavenly light on such soft features. Such softness shouldn't exist, but you prove me wrong my beautiful angel.  


Julien hears it this time. He is slightly angry that he can't have a moment of peace without anyone watching over him. He stands up, gripping his blade.  


Dylan (Julien): Who there? Show yourself and fight me like a man. Or are a coward who rather not show your face?  


Romeo stands up with his hand up, showing he's unarmed. Julien's anger roars more. The man who stands before him was not family. He was the son of the enemy. The one he will one day battle for land and money. Julien didn't care for those things, but he will not let the enemy overpower his family.  


Dylan (Julien): You dare watch me behind a bush like a coward rather than fight me? You will not carry your family's legacy very far.  


Julien puts away his blade, not believing unfair fights. If Romeo chooses to fight, it will be hand to hand. Romeo frowns at Julien. He doesn't like that his name has already caused a rift between the two.  


Sammy (Romeo): Shall our names cause a fight neither of us participated in? I wish for us to talk as people before we fight like animals.  


Julien narrows his eyes, not trusting Romeo's intentions.  


Dylan (Julien): Leave me at once. Calling me an animal was not the brightest nor the smartest approach for you, but it speaks volumes to me about your future choices. I wish nothing to do with you nor do I wish to see you ever again in my presence.  


Julien leaves the garden, not wanting to hear Romeo's words, but his words did stay in his mind. Romeo watches Julien leaves, keeping the image of Julien in his mind.  


Sammy (Romeo): Walk away fair angel. You will be mine someday. This is not the last you will see me.  


Romeo walks away, daydreaming of the sweet angel he will forever look for thinking up a way to get closer and attract the fair man.  


Dylan and sat in silence, feeling the character they are playing emotions. Dylan felt how Julien felt, not trusting the man known to be the enemy. He could relate. In a way, Noah was the enemy in his family's eyes. Someone he shouldn't be with. Now he knew why he was attached to this play and his character.

This felt personal. Dylan cleared his throat. "This play is going to be good, huh?" Sammy asked. Dylan smiled. "Yeah. we better get home. I have homework to do." Sammy nodded and got up, helping Dylan get up as well. Dylan only hope Noah can make this and see it the way Dylan can as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story within a story. I like it.  
How did you like Romeo and Julien?


	4. Promise Me

Noah was fixing a meal, something he doesn't do much due to college. He was going to fix tacos using ground turkey meat rather than beef, choosing a healthier route. It was amazing that he was allowed to have his car and have his own place, he just had to pay a small fee.

He stirs the turkey and watches it brown, keeping check of the oil he has to pour out soon. His tv blared out Jurassic Park, Noah hearing the sound of the t-rex about to get his meal aka victim. He was expecting guests from class. They were all group for a project due in a week.

Dylan's birthday was in a week so Noah wanted to get this done sooner than later so he can put his focus onto Dylan. He figures he was going to give him that dinner date that weekend so Noah wanted privacy than people to come over and interrupt them. 

Phones off, no answering the door, just them eating their food and drinking grape. Yes, Grape juice. Noah wasn't going to drink until Dylan becomes of age so even if he can sneak some from someone, he doesn't plan to do that. Dylan did recommend that he does go to a college party, but Noah didn't see a point without Dylan, so Noah was less likely to go. 

Some might say he's living a boring college experience but at least he was loyal and not causing doubt between him and his lover. Sammy was enough for them and that was caused by their mom and his mom. Once browned, Noah drains a little oil and adds the taco packets to the meat.

He mixed it in thoroughly before adding the RAGU sauce. While he stirred, he heard someone knock on his door. Noah turned down the heat before going to answer his door. He opened the door to two females and one male. "Hey, guys. Glad you came. I'm fixing tacos if you're hungry. It's almost done." Noah tells them as he closes the door and heads back to stir his meat.

One girl drops her stuff onto the floor and pulls out some supplies. "Glab you can have us. It's more private here than anywhere else." The male came up to him to see the meat, smelling and sighing. "Smells good. I didn't know you can cook." He said. The guy looks like a nerd, but his attitude was so different. He was pretty cool and well known. 

He knew where all the parties are and somehow knows how to get booze, not that Noah needs that information. "Thanks. We can eat first if you want before we start." Noah said. He was actually happy he has people over. It made this place less spacious and him less lonely. They all agreed and came over to fix their plates. That's when Dylan called. 

Noah: Hey. What's up? 

Dylan: How can such a voice as yours sound so sweet and make my loins tingle with excitement? 

Noah smile and rolled his eyes. Dylan must've got done with his practicing for his play. Noah was making plans for that too. Dylan was going to pour his heart for this play. The least he can do is see it and cheer at Dylan's acting. 

Noah: They same way your presence can brighten my day my love. You are the sun and my life is darkness. Your light gives me reason and hope and I bless you every day your spread your precious love blessed by the gods themselves. 

Dylan was silent over the phone and Noah took the time to fix his own plate with a smile. His guest watched the rest of the movie before changing the channel so they were watching Blade next. 

Dylan: I hate you. 

Noah chuckled. 

Noah: I love you more. Sorry to cut this short, but I have guest over. I'll call you tonight. Okay? 

He could hear Dylan pout and practically see it if he thought hard enough. It was cute and all it made him do is want to kiss those pouty lips. 

Dylan: I'm sorry, baby. I'll call tonight my sweet moonlight. 

Dylan hung up before Noah can comment on the sweet moonlight. Noah will have to up his game. Noah placed his phone down and sat down on the couch to eat his tacos. "Dude, I didn't know you had a sweetheart." The male, Chris, said.

Noah decided to shrug. He didn't know whether to say he do have a sweetheart or to say that was just his brother. He'll talk to Dylan about that tonight. "We were just talking. Nothing special." Noah told him. He didn't know if that was the right thing, but he'll deal with it later. After they ate, they worked on the project.

\--------------------------------------------------

Noah sat in a cold bed with no one to hold and cherish. He just got off the phone with Dylan, Dylan falling asleep on him. Noah found that so cute that he left the phone on just so he can hear and whisper sweet nothings and his wants. "One of these days, we're going to go away and be together with no secrecy. 

One day, I will hold your hand and kiss your cheek in the open. I can tell people you are my boyfriend. One day, I will take you out on dates and see that beautiful smile on your face. One day, you'll lay on my bed and share our warmth and love. I promise I will love you from the day you wake to when you fall asleep.

But even in my dreams, I still have so much love for you. I love you, baby." Noah hung up and felt darkness and coldness that Dylan always kept away whenever they cuddled. Noah buried more under his covers and closed his eyes. He just wants so type of warmth. Or maybe someone to hold. This week needs to hurry up. He can't take this anymore.


	5. Imagine Me

Dylan laid in his cold bed, nothing but the covers to give him warmth. No arms around him, no kisses to his shoulder, nothing but a cold mattress. Dylan groaned. He wants to go see Noah. Maybe he can sneak out. He does know where Noah lives. He even has his address on his phone. 

He can catch a cab. Dylan turned and held his pillow to his chest. Is he too clingy? Can he call now? Dylan looked at the clock. He has thirty minutes to wait. He's parents sleep so he knows he can call now. Maybe. He doesn't want to be that clingy type. Maybe he was overthinking it. 

Dylan picked up his phone and called Noah. But then hung up. He can wait. It's just for thirty minutes. Well, twenty-nine now. His phone lit up with Noah's name and picture. Dylan answered quickly. Does that mean he's desperate?  


Dylan: Hello?  


Noah (chuckling): Baby, did you really call me and hung up when I finally picked up?  


Dylan got quiet, slightly embarrassed. Did he really do that?  


Dylan: Um... maybe? Sorry. Are you busy?  


Noah: No. Just got out of the shower. Thought I had time.  


Dylan looked at his clock. Twenty-six minutes early. He held out for four minutes.  


Dylan: Sorry. I couldn't wait.  


Noah (Smiling): You're so adorable, baby. I miss you too. Sorry to keep you waiting. What you up to?  


Dylan (Frowning): In bed. Alone. I was thinking maybe I can sneak out to your place. Just for the night.  


Noah: I'm sorry honey, morning classes. I wouldn't be able to drive you to school.  


Dylan: Maybe I can miss a day.  


Noah: And get an earful from a pregnant woman call our mother? From what I heard, her hormones are jumping lately. Kidnapping her baby boy at the moment is not a good idea. I'm already planning that after you graduate. At least she'll be occupied to the baby by then.  


Dylan groaned. He can't wait that long.  


Dylan: I want you. I miss you.  


Noah was quiet for a moment, Dylan assuming he was getting in the bed.  


Noah: I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice. Use that imaginative brain of yours.  


Dylan sighed and got comfortable.  


Noah: Imagine that I am there. Right behind you, my arms holding you. I press soft kisses to your shoulder or the back of your neck. You feel it, baby? I'm doing it right now.  


Dylan never wanted to open his eyes. If he thinks hard enough, he can feel those feather-light kisses. He can feel his body grow warmer.  


Dylan: Yes.  


Noah: I feel you too. Your soft skin and the smell of your shampoo in your hair. Your body curving into mine like we're meant to be together. Our hearts beating the same rhythm. Breathe in, Breathe out. That's right.  


Dylan listened to Noah's quiet voice, but his eyes teared up. He wanted to turn around and see him. That loving gaze Noah reserve for him. To feel those lips against his own.  


Noah: I love you so much. Not even my heart can contain it. Don't cry, baby. I'm right here. I love you so much.  


Dylan hung up. He still didn't turn around. He didn't want to ruin his dream. But still cried as Noah's voice rang in his head like Noah was behind him. "I love you too." Dylan didn't turn around that whole night nor call Noah back. It was too painful to do it. I love you too.


	6. Be Sexy for Me

Today was the second-best day ever. Halloween. Dylan and Sammy were getting ready to dress up for a party at Dylan's friend's house, but they have to dress up extremely well and not like themselves. Dylan was going to dress up in a basic werewolf or vampire costume, but then he called Lander and Lander gave him an idea.

"Dress the opposite sex. I can come over and do your make up if you want." Lander told him. So that right there is how Dylan was sitting in a chair, getting his makeup done by Lander. "You are going to look so pretty. No one is going to recognize you." Lander said, doing his eye shadow.

"I can't believe my mom allowed this," Dylan said, still shocked by the fact he wanted to do this. "Probably because she's pregnant or the fact your birthday is in three days," Lander explained. Dylan highly doubts it. "Or the fact I'm going with Sammy. She and his mother talk way too much about our love lives." Dylan said with a sigh. Lander paused looking at the outfits Dylan was going to wear.

"Does she not know about you know who?" Lander asked. It was amazing he didn't know Noah lived here too or the fact that Noah is his brother. "No, and I like to keep it that way," Dylan told him. Lander got up to clean his hands. "Have you spoke to him?" Lander asked.

Dylan opened his eyes and loved the smokey eyeshadow, his arched eyebrows, and his fake lashes. His green eyes stood at out like a jewel. His cheeks were highlighted and his lips were glossy and luscious. "Yeah. Told me not to get in much trouble. Love the makeup." Dylan praised.

Lander chuckled. "Honey, all I did is highlight the best parts of you. But I love the eyes. Windows to the soul and I love when people look me dead in the eyes. I also understand why you pick your costume. Very sexy and naughty. I have to take a picture before you leave. You got the legs for it." Lander said.

Dylan stood up and took off the only piece of attire he had: his underwear. "I can't believe I'm going to wear ladies underwear. Are you sure this will be fine?" Dylan asked. Lander passed him the lace underwear with the thigh-high stockings with a lace top.

"It's teasing to me, but tell me how it feels? It looks good to me. It shapes your butt real good." Lander commented. Just earlier, he had to shave and nearly waxed most of his body, but it was worth it. It was teasing. Also, Lander believes in giving it your all when it comes to costumes. Dylan only had small complaints about that.

"It's nice. Pass me the shorts." Lander passed him the very small shorts and Dylan blushed. "You are going to look so hot in them. If you were single, I would take a hit at that." Lander comment. Dylan shook his head and put it on. It was tight but comfortable. In fact, his cock tingled a bit.

Dylan never knew he was actually into this. Then again, he was still thinking about the cheerleading outfit he still needs to steal. Lander put the handcuffs on his belt loop and handed him his top. The top allowed his midriff to show and it was a v-neck when zipped up.

It was long-sleeved, but it was breathable. Then Lander did his hair and curled it a bit before giving him his cop hat. "Dude, you're hot. Now get in those heels. It's not too hard to walk those." Lander told him. Dylan did what was told and tried to walk in them. It wasn't hard.

He practices a bit in the bathroom until Lander gives him a thumbs up. "You got it. Now pose for me. You're one sexy naughty cop that Noah would love to see." Just for Noah, Dylan leans over and dips his back so his butt perked up. He looked at the camera and gave his sexiest look he can muster. 

Lander took a few pics before telling him he was good. "And it's sent. If this doesn't make him pop a boner, I don't know what will. Now let's go see your blonde dreamboat. They headed out and met up with Dylan's mother, Sammy's mother, Nick, and Sammy.

Sammy was dressed as a greek god, red and gold making even Dylan shiver. The beautiful red toga with a beautiful gold belt in the middle. He had golden wrist cuffs, black gladiator sandals, and held a fake sword nearby. His hair was curly but you could tell it was cut a bit.

Compare to that, Dylan felt sexy and like a slut. His cock still tingled so he figured he must be into that too. Sammy finally stopped talking to Nick and looked toward Dylan, his jaw-dropping. Nick whistled, letting the women know Dylan was out. Dylan almost wanted to cover up.

"Lander, amazing. He looks hot." Nick said. "Arrest me. You look good Dylan." Sammy said, finally closing his mouth. The women giggled. "Alright, you two get together so we could take your picture." Dylan's mother said.

Sammy walked closer to Dylan, both of them blushing and smiling. They both pose for their parent's pictures, but Lander was letting a certain someone about the party. He was going to make sure his friend have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to see Noah and Dylan together?! I am!


	7. Tease Me/ Confuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this.

Noah arrived at the party and waited for a moment until Dylan text him that he's at the party. Lander and Nick was a blessing. Nick told him the outfit Lander was going to have Dylan dress up in. When Nick saw the picture, he nearly died. Dylan was sexy in that picture and those eyes seem to tell him to come after him.

Nick was about to do just that. Noah wanted their first meeting after two months as boyfriends before he has to pretend to be Dylan's brother in three days for Dylan's birthday. Noah straightens his western sheriff outfit. it would hide his identity for the moment and it wasn't too much.

It was breathable. He got out of the car and lean onto the side, thankful he was in the dark when he saw the familiar car roll up to take the parking space in front of him. He wanted to see for himself how Dylan looked. The car turned off and the two front doors opened. 

He saw Sammy get out dressed like a Greek god in silk red. It was beautiful but wasn't what he was interested in. He told Dylan to not get in much trouble, but Dylan decided to dress like a sexy, naughty female police officer. Lord have mercy, but Dylan's legs. He shaved them and it was trap in dark stockings, tempting Noah to just rub them and kiss them.

Then there were those too-short shorts that hugged Dylan's ass and the beginning of his thighs. If he ever bends over, Noah was done for. He wanted to place his hands everywhere and memorize it. Or lick it. Or taste it. Whichever comes first. Noah's went up to his midriff.

It was so smooth and almost envy Sammy when Dylan made him rub oil on it. It shined and attracted attention. Unwanted attention. It was only Noah's to touch. The top left little covered as well. It outlined the beginning of Dylan's figure and barely covered his nipples thanks to the v-neck.

It covered his arms in tight fabric, but it begged to be ripped off by Noah. It has been a little over two months since he last touched Dylan. He was a weak, horny man for his boyfriend. Those fluffy curls and the police hat will be thrown and messy by the end of the night. He watched them walk away, amazed Dylan can walk in heels. Noah followed them at a distance, determined to get Dylan alone and away from Sammy.  


\--------------  


The music was loud and colorful light's flashed all over the place. Noah still remembers a few people from years in high school and say hello to a few. "Wow man, nice western costume." Said a person. Noah didn't think it was all that. He wore his black slacks with his boots that went well. 

He had a holster on around his waist with handcuffs and a fake pistol. His white, long-sleeved shirt fitted him well and his black leather vest shaped out his shoulders. Noah ran a hand through his hair before adjusting his black cowboy hat that was outlined in grey so it tilts over his eyes.

He lifted his checkered black and white neck scarf over his nose to muffled his voice. He walked past a few people and headed to the punch bowl to watch Dylan danced with Sammy. Sammy was obviously liking it a bit too much for Noah's taste. Dylan moved his hips, sometimes twirling while showing off his curves and his smile. His eyes were bright with happiness like shiny jewels.

He was going to curse Lander out for making Dylan stand out like this. Noah had it when they almost started grinding, but thankfully Dylan called it and move away, pointing towards him, most likely talking about getting him a drink. Noah moved, taking the small chance to make his presence known.

As Sammy headed to get something to drink Noah made his way until he was behind Dylan. Absolutely beautiful. He pulled out his fake weapon and press it to the small of Dylan's back and lean over to whisper into Dylan's ear. "You have been a very naughty officer," Noah whispered. Dylan smiled and leaned his head back onto Noah's shoulder. "Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" Dylan asked.

Noah waved the plastic pistol in front of Dylan, but pull Dylan's back against his front. "I wasn't talking about that gun," Dylan said, shaking his butt against Noah's front. Noah growl and turn Dylan around, reaching down to grab Dylan's butt. It was so firm and plump. 

"Can I see who I'm talking to?" Dylan asked, about to move the neck scarf from Noah's nose, but Noah stopped him. "I wouldn't. Your wannabe boyfriend might figure out who's grabbing your ass." Noah said. That's when 'Despacito from Justin Beiber' came on. Dylan bit his bottom lip.

"Then tease me right," Dylan said, pulling Noah. Noah smiled and complied. Dylan showed off during their dance and turn out he was a tease. Dylan swayed his hips, keeping it close to Noah's hips. Noah's hands searched Dylan's body, feeling each texture and warmth, so tempted to kiss Dylan right now.

They towards the ends, feeling each other get hard in their clothes and wanted nothing more but pull their clothes off each other. Sammy watched from a distance, trying to figure out who was grinding and basically having sex with their clothes on all over Dylan.

Dylan obviously didn't mind, basically reaching and rubbing the man's clothed cock. Sammy ran through the list of Dylan's friends, but none fit the description. It wasn't until he got closer did he saw the man's eyes. The hat made it darker than it was, but he was sure he has seen those eyes before.

He just can't remember where. "Dylan, I got you that drink. Who is this?" Sammy asked. "A friend," Dylan responded, taking the drink. Sammy glared at the man. He was obviously not just a friend, but the man was enjoying it. Those eyes teased him, threaten him. "I best be going. I'll see you later officer."

The man winked and left. Sammy turned his attention to Dylan, who was drinking his drink with a raised eyebrow. Dylan lowered his cup. "What?" Dylan asked. Sammy didn't like how Dylan was hiding who the man was. It was obvious his mother doesn't know either. "Nothing." Sammy continued the night with Dylan, but with thoughts in his head. Who was that guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to my playlist on youtube and the song came on. I saw them dancing to it and had to put it on replay. Thank you Justin Beiber.  
But I feel so bad for Sammy. It's about time gossip starts spreading within the family. *Evil laughs*


	8. Spend time with Me

The ride back home was quiet and Dylan had a feeling he crossed a line with Sammy. But it wasn't his fault that Sammy wants to know who he had sex with or who he was grinding with. He knew Sammy might actually like him, but he was also hoping that crush died and they can move on after Dylan said he wasn't a virgin and after grinding on a man.

It only made the guy more determined and Dylan blames his mom and Sammy's aunt for that. No one told them that he needed a boyfriend and it wasn't their job to give him one either. 

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I know you are mad and all, but who I was with then and now doesn't concern you. I know you are curious, but it's better if you don't know." Dylan said. Sammy sighed and turn down the already quiet music. "I know. And I'll drop everything, but just tell me this: Are you with somebody?" Sammy asked.

Dylan gritted his teeth, not knowing what to say. "No, Sammy. I'm not with anyone. I'm just a free-spirited slut." Dylan said. Sammy smiled and chuckled. "I don't think of you as a slut, totally ignoring the outfit at the moment. I do agree with the free-spirited part though." Sammy said.

Dylan smiled and rolled his eyes. They didn't talk anymore, but they were okay with each other again. Sammy parked his car and they both got out. "So I heard your birthday is in three days," Sammy said. Dylan shrugged. "It's no big deal. Just turning eighteen. My mom is planning a small party, but nothing too big." Dylan told him.

Sammy nodded. "My aunt hasn't told me yet, more concern about the play we're doing. Oh, that reminds me. Thanks for not turning down the role. I know you don't like being in the lead." Again, Dylan shrugged. "I don't mind. Besides, at least you know me and we can practice." Dylan said. Sammy nodded. "True. Anyway, goodnight Dylan."

Sammy hurriedly planted a small kiss to Dylan's lips before walking away with false confidence. Dylan's lips still tingle and he didn't shake out of that until he was sure Sammy was inside after waving. Dylan cleared his throat and walked back to his own house. 

He opens the door with a spare key under the mat and head inside. Both of his parents were sleep and left a note on the counter next to wrapped food in case Dylan was hungry. Dylan sighed and placed the food back into the fridge and headed to his room. 

He closed the door and cut on his lights, almost getting startled to death of Noah on his bed, half-sleep with his hat over his eyes. The same hat that was at the party. Dylan locked his door and walked to Noah. He thought about waking Noah like a normal human being but decided to straddle him instead and kiss his one of his hands.

Noah whine and adjusted a bit, lifting his hat, smiling. "Hey, baby. I was waiting for you." Noah said, his voice a little deeper. Dylan kissed a knuckle. "How did you get in?" Dylan asked. "Spare key babe. Once they were sleep, walked right in." Noah sat up, careful to keep Dylan on his lap.

Dylan made a mental note to change the location of that spare key. "You look sleepy. Should I leave you alone and just cuddle?" Dylan suggested. "Never too sleepy for you," Noah said before kissing him. 

At first, it was just them pressing lips a couple of times before a long kiss of them moving their lips and Dylan wrapping his arms around Noah. "I miss you so much, Noah. The bad thing is that the year hasn't even finished yet. I don't know about waiting for a year for us to be together. It's so long."

Dylan said as Noah pressed kisses down Dylan's chest. "I know baby. Just stick with me. Once you graduate, we'll be fine. Is anyone giving you a hard time?" Nick asked. He unzipped Dylan's top and made Dylan take it off. "Sammy wanted to know who was dancing with me and who I had sex with. Now I know rumors are going to spread. Mo-ahh!"

Noah's warm tongue licked and flicked Dylan's sensitive nipples. Those things have been perky all night. One of Noah's hands slid down into Dylan's shorts, feeling the panties against Dylan's butt. "mmm, Noah. We can't do it here. Our parents will find out." Dylan whined.

"You can't expect me to not touch you when you are wearing that outfit. As for mom, let her have her fun. You'll be with me that weekend anyway." Noah said before attacking the other one. Noah didn't know about Dylan's surprise visit that weekend. Noah must've worked something out. 

"Ahh! Noah, please!" Dylan had to back up to take off the shorts. Noah took the time to take off his clothes as well. "What are we going to do that weekend?" Dylan asked, too curious to wait. "Dating. Dinner date as promised and a lot of cuddling. Sex is good and all, but I miss holding you." Noah said, pulling a naked Dylan to himself.

"Funny. Your actions speak differently." Dylan said. He still had on the stockings and the panties on, hovering over Noah. Noah's hands grab at his round butt, giving it a few squeezes, really wanting to slap it. 

"There's only so much my hand can do when you sent me a picture like that. Besides, I have you only for the moment. I have a whole weekend to hold you and love you." Noah said before leaning up to kiss Dylan's collar bones.

"Then can we take this to the bathroom, where it's safer. I need help scrubbing those hard to reach places. And I think our parents be happy to not hear my headboard banging against the wall." Noah chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm keeping those panties and I'm going to kill Lander for making you this sexy." Dylan laughed and sat up and off the bed. Nick got up as well and kissed Dylan, not wanting to waste a second not spent on giving his boyfriend love. He lifted Dylan up and walked to the bathroom, willing to give Dylan the best shower of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was this moment, at 3 in the morning, did I realize I will make sure to get a chapter out for you all. I must really love you all.


	9. Shower Me (with love and lust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more romantic smut than hot and steamy smut, but all the same: Don't like, Don't read this chapter. The next chapter will be fluffy.

Do you know that feeling like coming home from a hard day's work? That's how it feels to have Dylan back in his arms. To finally hold, touch, and kiss the boy he loves was something he wanted ever since the first night he had to sleep alone. Too wide bed, cold covers, and a hard mattress. 

Over the course of this past summer, he has gotten used to smelling, holding, and feeling the warm body next to him. It felt too right to be back in that position under the shower spray of warm water. He felt his lover's hands slid against his skin and whisper his name. Noah's lips got familiar with Dylan's skin, his fingers gripping and pulling Dylan as close as he can so no space was between them.  


_So Beautiful._  


**Please Noah!**  


_I want you so badly._  


**I'm yours.**  


Their voices were low, only for their ears to hear. Noah finally claims Dylan's lips, raising one of Dylan's up to his hips, feeling and marking the soft, wet skin. It was so smooth like the rest of Dylan, and yet, so hard with muscle. His lips were sweet and Noah's tongue dived in, feeling the warm tongue tangle with his and the roof of Dylan's mouth. 

Their hard cocks was between them, rubbing against each other with every grind and movement. Their hearts beat the same rushed rhythm, both missing each other and trying to get as much as they can within the short night. Noah separated from the kiss and turn Dylan around, getting on his knees. 

Dylan hummed in anticipation, slowly rubbing his aching cock. Noah would do the same, but he focused more on prepping Dylan. He'll satisfy himself soon, but he wanted it to be in Dylan first. He gave Dylan's cheeks a squeeze first, still remembering the beautiful fabric that once covered them.

He already took those off slowly before getting in the shower. As for the stockings, he sat Dylan on the sink and took those off too. He kissed and touched that soft skin fresh out of confinement and that's why Dylan had hickies on his inner thighs. Noah smiled. He spread those cheeks and dived in. 

He licked the tight muscle, Dylan shivered and moaned. Dylan leaned his head against the cold tile, pushing his rear against Noah's face. Noah moved his tongue to spell both of their names, sometimes inserting his tongue and blowing onto the wet hole. Dylan whined and grind onto his mouth until Noah moved away.

He grabbed the lube and wet his fingers before inserting two fingers, standing back up. Dylan leaned his head back onto Noah's shoulder, one hand reaching behind to grip Noah's hair and jerking off faster. Water ran over both of them, down their faces, rolling down their skin. Dylan gritted his teeth, trying not to be loud, but glad the door was locked.

Noah inserted three fingers and nibble on Dylan's earlobe. "You're going to feel so good baby. I'm going to make you scream." Noah whispered into Dylan's ear. Noah began to tease Dylan's prostate, loving the loud moan that came from Dylan's mouth. "Stop teasing. I want it now!" Dylan whined.

He loved the fingers, but he was ready for bigger things. Noah chuckled lowly and move his fingers. He gathered the lube and gave himself a rub, groaning at how sensitive and hard he was. Only satisfying Dylan can make him this hard. He lined himself up and pushed himself in slowly, both of them groaning.

"Fuck. You feel so good." Noah said. Dylan will always love that feeling of getting full and being stretched around Noah's cock. Noah held onto Dylan's hips until he was balls deep. They huffed for a moment, getting settled and calming their urges to cum.

The water was starting to get cold, but their skin burned with each other's touch and their connection. Dylan was starting to stop caring about being loud when Noah started his thrust. The slow, constant in and out tortured him. He wanted his skin to hum, his spine to tingle with pleasure, his spot abused.  


They only have a short night.  


"Noah, please go faster. I don't want to sit tomorrow." Dylan said. Noah got the message loud and clear. He sped up his thrust, targeting that spot. Dylan squeezed his eyes and took it. Each thrust shook him deep. Dylan moaned loudly but still had the sense to not say Noah's name.

"Ah! Yes! Harder!" Dylan moaned. Noah's fingers dug into Dylan's skin, biting Dylan's shoulder whenever he was close to painting Dylan's wall's white inside of him. He groaned and gave Dylan's butt a few slaps before jerking Dylan off.  


Needless to say, it ended with Dylan moaning loudly enough to wake his parents through the thin walls. His mother got up to tell Dylan to quiet down, knowing sometimes her sons do please themselves.

She wasn't against it, rather she promotes it so her sons knew it was alright. Just as she was at the door, she realized her son wasn't alone. She smiled, thinking it was Dylan and Sammy. 

She'll talk to her neighbor later and went back to bed with a smile. Dylan and Noah got out of the bathroom, satisfied and got onto the bed, Noah cuddling Dylan for a short time until Dylan fell asleep. Noah planted a kiss to Dylan's forehead and got dressed enough to sneak out of Dylan's window. He left his white shirt for Dylan to steal and keep when he wakes up. Now all they have to do is wait for the weekend to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up hot and steamy.


	10. Happy Birthday Dylan!!!

Dylan was crazy when it came to his birthday. He was another year older and now classified as a legal adult. Or at least the one who can smoke. He has no plans for that though. After brushing his teeth and wearing nothing but a t-shirt, boxers, and socks, he slid out his room like he was Michael Jackson. 

He danced his way to the kitchen, glad got a chance to miss school because of his parents. They believe in celebrating a whole day of surviving for another year and Dylan was not going to fight that.  


"Today is my Birthday! It's all about Meeeee!" Dylan sang.  


He froze when he found his parents, Sammy's aunt, Sammy and Noah on the couch giving him weird looks. Noah's look was still loving while Sammy looked like he wanted to laugh. "That was the most hideous birthday dance ever. At least use more hip and sing louder." Noah commented.

Sammy started laughing. Some friend. Dylan nearly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl to throw it at Noah but resisted. Dylan dropped his arms. "Shush Noah. Do that on your birthday." Dylan told him. His mother got up to hug him. Her belly was really getting pronounced now.

"Awww, My baby boy is a grown man." Dylan yelped when his mother pulled held his head to her chest aka her breast that was getting bigger too. Noah only chuckled at his expense. Dylan was really thinking about that apple. His mother kissed his cheek and he blushed. She let him go and Sammy walked up to him to hand him a birthday bag.

"I know it's not much, but happy birthday." He said. Dylan smiled and placed it on the counter behind him. "Thank you." Sammy kissed his cheek and Noah watched closely. Then he got up and held two presents. Dylan smiled brighter. "Happy birthday little man. If I were you, don't open this one around people." He said. Dylan punched his shoulder before holding the naughty box with little stars on them.

It reminded him of camping and knew why Noah chose the seemingly innocent wrapping paper. "That reminds me. You and Sammy were loud a few nights ago. I get you two are friendly, but you mind keeping it down next time." Dylan's mother said. Dylan and Sammy blushed and sputtered a few words that didn't make sense.

Noah laughed out loud, his stomach starting to hurt. The women simply smiled while Dylan's father raised an eyebrow. "We didn't have sex a few nights ago. I only kissed him goodnight and left him alone." Sammy said, totally confused. At this point, Noah decided Dylan was on his own.

Not like he could help anyway. Dylan was just thankful for the hickies that were on his inner thighs were gone. Dylan finally reaches over to the apple and took a bite. "Honey, who were you with last night?" His mother asked. Noah only smiled cockily at Dylan, Dylan had to resist glaring at the boy.

"No one. I had fun at the party and I got horny. So I played porn and pretended the guy was real. I also used a dildo under my bed I have right now."Dylan said with heated cheeks. Sammy's cheeks heated up while Noah bit his bottom lip.

Dylan was never going to let Noah sneak anymore. "Oh. Well, keep it down next time. There's no harm in what you are doing though." Dylan grabbed his gift and headed back to his room with a little bit of dignity he had. He wasn't surprised Noah followed him. "Love the excuse," Noah said quietly.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Never again," Dylan responded. Dylan slid his star-covered gift under his bed to open later when he's alone. The other gifts were on top of his bed. Noah honestly wanted to hold Dylan and comfort him like a lover, but he had to stay detached from him. So he only smiled at him and hug him quietly. Dylan understood, sighing. "Love you, Noah," Dylan said. "Love you too. Happy birthday."  


\-----------------------------------------------  


Dylan's party was in full swing in the afternoon, his family coming over to celebrate. Dylan said hello to his cousins, aunts, and uncles. He kissed his grandmother's cheek and shook his grandfather's hand. Some just gave him money and cards while others brought him a gift.

Most of the women cooked in the kitchen and set up the party in the backyard while others were spread out talking and drinking punch. Dylan was sitting on the couch with Noah and Sammy, watching Jason on the television. It was about to go off anyway and his mother wanted them to turn to the hallmark channel for Christmas movies.

Dylan was also banned from coming to the backyard until the set up was done. Noah was absently playing with Dylan's hair while Sammy held one of his legs. Dylan did try to be kind to move his legs, but Sammy only put them back on his lap. "Hey Noah and Sammy, can you get Dylan's presents and bring them to the backyard?" Dylan's mother asked.

"Will do," Noah responded before kissing Dylan's head and getting up. Sammy did so as well. They headed into Dylan's room and Sammy thought now would be a good time to talk to Noah. "Hey Noah, can I ask you something?" Sammy asked. Noah shrugged. "Shoot," Noah responded. "Well, I really like your brother. I just want to know if there was a way to get with him. Trust me, I only got good intentions with him." 

Sammy told him. Noah frowned. "Dylan is not ready for a relationship. He just needs to focus on school and college." Noah said, keeping his voice steady and neutral. "You should've seen him at that party. He was grinding on some stranger. He seems ready to me." Sammy said, looking at Noah's eyes.

Noah crossed his arms. "He's not. And as his big brother, I think you should ease up on him. All the kissing and stuff, unnecessary." Noah said. He really was trying to be nice and hope Sammy respects that. Sammy frown and got closer to Noah, really looking at his eyes. 

"I know you're protective of him, and I respect that, but Dylan can think for himself and who he wants. If he wants me, then it doesn't matter what you think. I already got your mother's blessing anyway." Not only Noah felt insulted as a brother, he felt threatened as a boyfriend. Also, Sammy was way too close to him.

"Were you at the party?" Sammy asked. And that's when Dylan entered, a bit confused why the two males were angry and a little worried for Noah. "Mom wants to know where the gifts at. Afterward, one of y'all needs to come with me to go shopping."

Noah walked past Sammy to get a few gifts before walking out with an angry expression. Dylan looked at Sammy, who turned his head and went to get the rest of Dylan's gifts. Dylan sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Dylan to talk to?
> 
> Sammy: Dylan tells him about how close he and Noah's 'brotherly' relationship is and how he needs to respect that.
> 
> or
> 
> Noah: Dylan tells him how much he loves him and Sammy will never get in between them no matter what.
> 
> Don't worry, Sammy will get a happy ending as well. I promise.


	11. Speak to Me

Dylan watched the two boys with heated glares walk around and downright challenge each other to start something. So he pulled Sammy away to end this, no matter what his mother or Sammy's aunt has to say about it later. This didn't sit well with Noah as he watched them leave.

Dylan will handle that later. "Car," Dylan said strictly. They got into Sammy's car, and Dylan backed out the driveway and drove. "What's going on between you and Noah? I haven't seen him this angry in a long time." Dylan asked. Sammy crossed his arms and looked out the window. 

"Nothing." Dylan frown. "That's not the answer I'm looking for Sammy. You messed with Noah, you messed with me. He will always be my first priority before anyone." Dylan told him. Sammy sighed. 

"I was trying to be friendly with him. I asked if there was a way to get with you. I was hoping he would give me pointers or something and maybe he can get to know me if things worked out. But he kept speaking for you and I didn't like that." Sammy said. Dylan wanted to groan. 

Now he knew why Noah was so pissed. Noah wasn't the one you should go threaten what he has. Dylan was sure Sammy said more, but he got what he needed. He pulls up to a store parking lot and parked the car.

"Sammy, I really do like you and all, but I see you nothing more but a friend to me. I'm not ready for a relationship. I just want to focus on school and relationships get in the way of that. As for my Brother, excuse his anger. We grew up together and he always played the role of a protective big brother.

I'm not saying he's right with how he's feeling, but I just want you to understand that." Dylan said. Sammy sat in the car quietly and Dylan waited for Sammy's response. He pulls out his phone and sent a quick text to Noah before Sammy speaks up.

"So you have no romantic feelings for me? Not even a little?" Sammy asked. Dylan smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Sammy. You're cute, no doubt about it. But I'm not interested. I'm sorry." Sammy nodded. "It's alright. Thanks for telling me. It's going to take time for me to get over my crush.

I guess I have my aunt to blame for that." Sammy said sadly, but with a smile as he turns to Dylan. "My mom is no better. Women and their matchmaking. But anyway, I hope we can still be friends. And if you want, I can give up my role in the play and let my understudy do it." Dylan suggested.

Sammy shook his head. "No, it's fine. I rather do it with someone I know and trust. Just give me time." Sammy said. Dylan nodded. "Will do. Glad we had this talk. And don't worry. I'll have a talk to Noah to back off you." Dylan told him, getting ready to drive again.

"Thanks. Hey Dylan, I had a strange thought. I thought the guy you were dancing with at the party was Noah. Maybe it was the eyes that told me. Weird huh?" Sammy said with a laugh. Dylan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Me with my brother? Really?" Dylan asked.

Sammy rolled his eyes. "I know. Weird, nasty, and crazy." Sammy said. Dylan only shook his head, slightly insulted, but quiet. He didn't want to lie more than he wanted to, so he let Sammy slide. Besides...  


He'll disappear with Noah after his year is up.


	12. Introduce Me

Noah sat on a stool, staring at his phone at the text Dylan sent him. He wasn't pleased, but it was expected. Maybe he was too protective and territorial, but he had a good reason for that. He was just afraid. While yes, he knew Dylan loves him, but think about it. What brother would stay with his brother in a relationship like this with a sane mind?

He long knew he wasn't right, but now that he has the boy he wants, he didn't want to lose that. Being told that Dylan was going to be taken away from him was not the right move and the fastest way to Noah's anger. He was calm now but was waiting for Dylan to tell him off anyway.

Good thing his party was almost done. That talk can be delayed until tonight. "Hey sweetie, can you go across the street and see if they have any balloons?" His mother asked. Noah knew what house she was talking about, but was confused as to why they would have balloons. 

Nonetheless, he gets up and heads across the street, more so to get away from the house. Noah notices the pale blue house driveway was empty, so he wasn't sure anyone would answer the door. Noah knocks and waits. The door opens up with a guy in a t-shirt and pants, his hair messy and eye tired.

His frown turns to a smile when he notices Noah was standing by his door. "Dude, hi! It's been so long! How are you!" Noah asked, hugging the guy. The guy laughs and hugs back. "Been good man. Been away to take care of a few things but I'm back for good. You need something?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. My mom is wondering if you have any balloons. Today is Dylan's birthday and he'll be back any minute. You should come over. We have a lot of food and enough cake to go around." Noah invited. The guy shrugged. "If you think so. I don't mind. And I'll get the balloons. My mom should have some leftover balloons." The guy gathered the balloons and they headed back to Noah's home.

Noah's mother said hello and welcomed him before instructing them to blow the balloons. Noah decided to catch up with the guy. Apparently, the guy works at a coffee shop, earning a laugh from Noah. "Really? Not trying to put you down, but I don't see you working at a coffee shop." 

The guy was muscular and Noah remembers seeing the guy on the wrestling team. His shoulders and arms evident with biceps and hard shoulders. The chest was pronounced and abs already tightened without trying. "Man, please. I have it made since college been on my ass. I get good free coffee just by walking in. Have fun waiting in that long ass line." The guy said.

Noah laughed and playfully punched him. Once the balloons were up, Noah heard the car pull up. "Mom, Dylan is back!" Noah yelled. Everyone gathered into the living room and once the door opened, "Happy Birthday!" Dylan smiled and thanked everyone as they sang happy birthday to him. Once done, everyone got ready to eat.  


Everyone except the guy Noah came with.  


He focused his attention on the blonde boy hanging around Dylan with a smile. He wondered why the blonde's eyes were full of emotion but still able to show a bright smile. He was beautiful. 

The beautiful boy seems to like the sun judging how tan he was. His grey eyes seem silver to him, but it was precious. The guy smiled stupidly. Noah, next to him, looked between the guy and Sammy. At first, he was confused, but then he finally got his answer and wanted to kiss the guy next to him.

"That's Sammy. He's in his last year in high school and definitely single and ready to mingle." Noah said with a smile. The guy turned to him. "Really? Don't pull my leg here Noah. I'm serious." The guy asked. "I'm serious too. He's single. As much as I know, he likes being in the spotlight and very talented. 

If you want more about him, Dylan is good friends with him. Or you can bypass that and go introduce yourself. Every good relationship starts with eye contact and a good conversation." Noah said. The guy sighs. "You mind introducing me?" The guy asked. "Anything for a dear friend." 

They walked up to the couch that Dylan and Sammy sat on. "Dylan, Sammy, this is Victor. Victor, Dylan, and Sammy. Dylan, we can have that talk now." Noah said that last part through gritted teeth. 

Dylan frowned and looked at Victor, who was ignoring Dylan and looked at Sammy, who was blushing while picking at his food. "Right. I'll be back." Sammy nodded as Dylan got up. He and Noah headed to Dylan's room and Victor took the chance to get to know the blonde head beauty.


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! What is this? Another Chapter!!!

Victor Sat down next to the blonde, trying to think of ways to how to start a conversation. Noah didn't give him much to go off of, but he'll make do. "Hey. I never saw you around here. Noah told me you're in your last year in high school." Victor said. Sammy nodded at him.

"I moved here this summer. I live here with my aunt next door." Sammy said. Victor smiled. He was glad Sammy was nearby. "Cool. It's nice to see a pretty face around here." Victor said. Sammy put a spoon full of food in his mouth, not sure what to say. After clearing his throat, Sammy said, "I never seen you around either." 

Getting done cursing himself, Victor said, "I was off doing a side job. It's a way I make most of my money. The coffee shop is fine, but hopefully, after college, I can find a better job." Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"You work at a coffee shop?" Sammy asked with a small smile. Victor chuckled. "I know. I don't look the part." Victor said. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Sammy shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "No, it's fine. Even my boss was uncertain to hire me. Nowadays, my friends think of me as a bouncer for the shop." Victor said. 

Sammy laughed, getting a funny picture in his head. Victor listened, glad he made the boy laughed. Now opened up, they talked more, Sammy getting over his heartbreak over Dylan, and now getting interested in Victor.  


\--------------------------------------------------  


Dylan closed the door, a smiling Noah behind him. "See what I did there?" Noah said. Dylan was surprised and also thankful, but cross his arms with a raised eyebrow. Noah proud grin turns guilty. "Sorry for acting like a jerk. Again." Noah said. "You know I love you, right?" Dylan asked. 

Noah nodded. "I know. I guess I just need a reminder." Noah said, getting closer to Dylan to hold him. "Why?" Dylan asked. Noah hugs him close and buries his face onto Dylan's neck. "I love you, Dylan. Our relationship is weird and one of these days, you're going to realize that. 

I'm afraid someone is going to take you or you're going to leave me. I think we can say we're not sane at the moment." Noah said quietly. Dylan smiled and wrapped his arms around Noah. "Noah, I had to seat in the car and be called nasty for loving you. Maybe we're not sane. 

Maybe we're gross and different. Maybe our relationship isn't something that no one will understand, but I will always love you and put you first before anyone else. You don't have to worry about someone taking me away from you because you're all I think about. Don't you trust me?" Dylan asked.

Noah lifts his head. "I do trust you. I just don't trust other people's intentions. Around here, with all these people, you're my brother. You're free for people to take. I don't want to keep pretending Dylan." Dylan leans up to kiss Noah and Noah eagerly takes it. 

When Dylan moves away from his lips, Noah kiss on Dylan's neck. "mmm, soon we won't have to pretend. And now we can see each other more when mom gifts me the car. After this year, I'm all yours." Noah hums and pulls Dylan's hips closer. Dylan chuckled lowly.

"I don't think we can stay here all day," Dylan said, his eyes close. "Can't we try?" Noah asked. Dylan smiled. "We can try, but I highly doubt it will work," Dylan answered. Noah groans and pouts as he backs away from him. Dylan smiled, so in love with the man in front of him.

Noah smiles back, so glad he has the one he loves still with him. They walk out of the room and paused. They watched Sammy and Victor interact with a proud smiled. When Victor put an arm around Sammy, Dylan felt like a proud parent watching his son grow up.

The rest of the day, Noah and Dylan let Victor and Sammy get to know each other and they all celebrated Dylan's birthday with a smile. Needless to say, as Sammy drove them both to school, all Sammy talked about was Victor and Dylan was happy for him.


	14. Interrupt Me

Noah was in the middle of writing his paper, a few books scattered around him when he heard his doorbell rang. He checked the time and saw it was too early for Dylan to come by to stay with him for the weekend, so he opened the door cautiously. Victor was at his door. "Hey. I didn't know you were coming by." Noah said. "Yeah, sorry about that. I sort of panic. Nice place you have." Victor said.

Noah welcomed him in and figured he made a good distance on his paper. "Did I interrupt your work?" Victor asked. Noah shook his head. "Nah. I've been doing this since last night and running on five hours of sleep." Victor shook his head. "Damn. Let me make you something." Victor suggested, heading to the kitchen.

"Tea is fine. Trying to cut back on coffee. What's up that made you panic?" Noah put his books in the room and Victor waited until Noah came out. "First dates. Very nervous I really like this guy. Like should I take him to dinner? Or maybe go to the movies? Or should I be really romantic and go star gazing while we have a picnic?" Victor asked.

Noah smiled and fixed his tea, Victor getting some too. They both went to sit down on the couch. "One, that last one is over the top. Don't do the best date idea first. You'll just really get self-conscious when you run out of ideas by your one year anniversary. Two, I don't know Sammy like that. Dylan does. He's coming over soon. Which reminds me." Noah sat his tea down and got ready to fix the meal he was supposed to make.

"Alright. Is date ideas though?" Victor asked. Noah turned to Victor with a half-smile. "I like to consider my first date was in KFC, but our official date was when I took him to an amusement park. Then we went to the beach, the beach party to go see Nick and Lander, then we went camping for a few days and hung out with Nathan and Sean. And that was all this past summer before school started."

Victor sipped his tea and Noah went back to making his meal. After putting it in the oven, Noah sent a text to Dylan. "Who is this boyfriend of yours?" Victor asked. "Not important. You decided on a date idea?" Victor frown. "He loves acting. Told me about his upcoming school play that he's badly hinting that he wants me to come.

Maybe the movies." Noah felt his phone vibrate and checked. "Dylan sent back that Sammy would love to Netflix and chill at your place. Didn't go into specifics, but that's what he said. Oh, and choose a comedy movie for a first pick. Others, anything you want with little drama and no horror movies tonight." Noah told him. 

Victor sighed. "Thanks. Can you send me his number? Victor asked. Noah nodded. After a quick text and Victor and Noah making plans to meet up next week, Victor left. Noah knew this wasn't the last time he'll hear from Victor. Or Sammy for that matter.  


\------------------------------------------------------  


Dylan was over and they were enjoying their dinner date as promised. They talked about Dylan's future college choices that would fit them both since Dylan was going to move in next summer. Noah couldn't wait to share space with him. "You made this yourself? This is amazing!" Dylan complemented. Noah gathered their empty plates and turn up the music.

"Glad you like it, baby. But I'm more interested in dessert." Noah said. Lemme See by Usher feat Rick Ross came on. Dylan did a little dance until Noah wrapped his arms around him, walking him backward until they were on the couch making out. 

They took their time, having all night to spoil each other, not really interested in sex right now. They just wanted to make their body to strum with energy, their heart to beat the same rhythm and to connect on a deeper level than before.  


It was a shame that Dylan's phone went off.  


Noah growled and reached into Dylan's pocket and pulled out his phone to out on the table next to them while grazing and kissing Dylan's neck. "Ahhh! Noah!" Dylan moaned out. They really were trying to take it slow and it was taking everything for Dylan to not flip them over and ride Noah mercilessly. 

Another couple of dings made Dylan groan. He sat up to reach for his phone, but Noah took the chance to take Dylan's shirt off. "Noah, I have to answer this. It could be Sammy." Noah groan and frown. "He's on a date just like we are baby. He can wait. He can figure it out like we did." Noah said. 

He was going to resume kissing Dylan, but Dylan put a hand over Noah's mouth. "Just let me take this and let me help him, then we can continue. It's his first date since he been here." Dylan said. Noah sat back with a frown. "But baby, I have you only for two days while they have every day to figure out what they want." 

Another ding went off and Noah already wanted to throw Dylan's phone against the wall. "Just let me answer this really quick. Just a minute." Noah sighed and got up as Dylan got ready to call Sammy. "Where are you going, Nick?" Dylan asked. "My room to finish some of my paper because that call won't take a minute." Dylan sighed, motivated that it will only minute.  


It wasn't.  


\---------------------------------------------------  


Noah heard Dylan come over before he felt hands wrapped around him and kisses on his neck. "How was the call?" Noah asked. "Let's just say Sammy's aunt is really getting on my nerves. She ruined their date and disapproves Sammy dating Victor. That led to hold another can of worms I have to deal with when I get back. Then Sammy panicked about almost getting kissed by Victor. 

I think Sammy could've handled it, but it needed someone who could vouch for Victor since he's basically a stranger." Noah frown. "Then why didn't Victor call me?" Noah asked. "Remeber that time when you ruin her flower garden, broke her window, and that one time got caught with her niece in bed?" Dylan asked.

Noah smiled and turn around to fully hold Dylan. "We only kissed and she had her top off because I wanted to see boobs. I wasn't going to sleep with her. She totally overreacted." Noah said. Dylan chuckled. "I'm the good child and someone she can trust. Mom is going to handle it tomorrow and Sammy will be alright.

I'm sorry for ruining our dinner date. We still have the night to finish up." Dylan suggested. Noah shook his head and yawn. "Can we just cuddle tonight? I really miss you being next to me." Noah said. Dylan smiled and they got ready for bed. Dylan snuggled up to Noah, sighing at the hard chest he laid on, heart beating under his ear. The date may have slightly ruined, but the night ended perfectly together, just like they wanted.


	15. Have a Future with Me

Noah was laying between Dylan's legs, watching a family-friendly film. Noah watched many kids on the screen laugh and be happy, yearning for his own family. Is that too soon? He still remembers having that conversation with Dylan about that. Noah chuckled.

Dylan said he wanted dogs. A gang of them. Noah rubbed Dylan's legs softly, Dylan playing with his hair. Maybe he should get a puppy for Dylan and call it their baby. What type of dog should he get? He was thinking of a pit bull. Pits always get misjudged like them. They're only as aggressive as their owners make them. Also, Pit bulls are beautiful.

Noah made a note to look that up. "What do you want for Christmas?" Noah asked. Dylan smiled. Noah then said, "Something other than candy." Dylan pouted. "But candy is the best part!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Babe, you have a permanent lollipop right here between my legs. Whenever you want to lick, let me know." Noah said with a laugh as Dylan lightly hit his head. "I need something sweet every now and then. Your's salty." Dylan said. Noah rolled his eyes. 

"You have no complaints with your mouth is full of it," Noah said. Noah earns another slap to the head. Noah laughs and turns between Dylan's legs to kiss the laughing boy under him. 

He peppered Dylan's face with kisses as Noah tickled him, Dylan squealing. "Okay!" Dylan leaned up and kissed Noah fully. Noah was too busy smiling to properly respond. "Gosh, I love you. I love you so much." Noah said. Dylan giggled. "I love you too, Noah. Always and forever." Noah could never be happier.  


\----------------------------------------------------------  


Noah finally got done with class headed over to the lunch hall to get lunch. It was a bit of a walk to get there, but the weather was cooling off and it was a bright day. The sun warms him up and the slight breeze was cool. Noah saw many other students heading to their dorms, lunch, or for an afternoon stroll. 

Noah smiled. Soon, he'll be with Dylan. That was his goal. He was almost done. Next week was Dylan's play and thanksgiving and not too far was Christmas. Valentine's day wasn't far if Noah thinks hard enough and then Noah would only have a few months afterward.

He was just upset at the fact there were thirty to thirty-one days each month, excusing February. Noah continues walking, making plans about the puppy he wanted to get Dylan. There were many things he has to buy, but the thought that they have to take care of something together like parents thrilled him.

Besides, a puppy was a baby with fur. A fur baby. Noah smiled. Parents. About as close as it gets anyway for them to be parents. Then the topic of marriage came up again. Should he marry Dylan in a year or after a few years when they were done? Maybe this was too soon.

Then again, they were going to move in with each other after a year of getting together. And if he counts them growing up together as childhood friends instead of brothers, maybe it made sense as to why there was no such thing as fast for them. Noah entered the Lunch hall with a smile.  


Crazy  


Delusional  


Sick  


Disgusting.  


But in love with someone who loves him, and that's all right.


	16. Romeo and Julien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citations below. 
> 
> (Shakespeare.mit.edu, 2019)
> 
> Shakespeare.mit.edu. (2019). Romeo and Juliet: Entire Play. [online] Available at: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html [Accessed 21 Aug. 2019].
> 
> Shakespeare.mit.edu. (2019). The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. [online] Available at: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/index.html [Accessed 21 Aug. 2019].

Noah and Victor took their seats in the stadium, saying hi to a few people that he left when he graduated. But today was Dylan's and Sammy's day. The play they anticipated and made Noah work most of his work early for so he could be here was here.

Noah still wasn't ready for the kissing scene, but he was glad he wasn't the only one. Victor didn't like it either but held strong to his boy just as Noah held strong for his own. Besides, Thanksgiving was coming. The rest of Noah's family took their seats and soon the play starts.

It started out as the same as Shakesphere, the Capulets and Montagues fighting in the streets, but when Romeo's cousin came to check on Romeo aka Sammy it was different. Instead of Romeo being broken-hearted over a lost love, he was angry.  


Romeo (Sammy): Was that my father that leaves so fast?  


Cousin (Student): It was, but has Romeo so filled with anger so young on this day?  


Romeo: My time is short, but I have yet been struck by cupid's arrow. What luck have I?  


Cousin: Good luck. Beautiful maidens flock to thy Romeo such as a moth to alight. Your eyes will soon catch what you look for.  


Romeo: Then let cupid's arrow pierce my heart soon and let it be deep as soon as my eyes lay on beauty before I will be forced upon a person I shall not love.  


Cousin: Let us go, cousin. You will soon have your wish. And shall it be soon.  


Noah had to give it to Sammy, he was a good actor. His appearance, attitude, all of him in his role of Romeo. You could tell Victor was loving it, but Noah was waiting for Dylan.

The next scene cut to Capulet and Paris, Paris trying his best to marry Julien soon so he would be made a perfect husband instead of a rebellion. He was liking the change to Juliet. Soon, after Romeo helps a servant read it was soon cut to Julien aka Dylan. 

The mother called for her son with the help of the nurse.  


Nurse (Student): Julien!  


Julien (Dylan): Yes? Who calls me?  


Nurse: Your Mother  


Mother (Student): Yes Yes, Julien, come now.  


Julien: Yes Mother?  


Mother: Your time for marriage is approaching you. Tell me, dear, how do you fell to be wed?  


Julien: Not a time a look forward to, yet I have no control over.  


Nurse and mother shake their head.  


Nurse: An honor. A beautiful honor to soon see.  


Mother: Well look forward to it my son. Why, by your age, I was a mother. Look upon yourself and ready yourself for Paris. Your hand shall be his for the taken.  


Nurse: A perfect man for such a husband. Lucky, lucky boy.  


Mother: Can you love such a man that asks for your hand in marriage?  


Julien (frowns): I learn to love him as one would try to love a bug.  


Mother: Julien!  


Noah had to laugh softly. Dylan really did look disinterested to be married to a Man. And not just a man, but a perfect man. Noah wanted to smile. Dylan came a long way with his acting skills. 

He has to thank Sammy for that. The nurse watched Julien and the mother leave, hoping Julien would find happiness in a man. The next scene was Romeo, his cousin, and a group of people sneaking into the Capulet party. Once in, Romeo saw Julien at a distance, mesmerized by him.  


Romeo: Who is he who walks with such gracefulness?  


Servant: I do not know.  


Instead of a long speech about his beauty, he watched Julien dance around with men and women until Julien leaves for the garden. He hid in bushes and spoke softly while Romeo sharpens his knife.  


Sammy (Romeo): How beautiful. How can such beauty appear in the hard body of a male?  


Julien turns his head towards the small sound of Romeo. He listens hard for the sound but hears nothing as Romeo takes in the picture of Julien bask in the moonlight. Julien turns his head, back to sharpening his blade, but his ears still listen out.  


Sammy (Romeo): Even in the moon is blessed by your features to shine their heavenly light on such soft features. Such softness shouldn't exist, but you prove me wrong my beautiful angel.  


Julien hears it this time. He is slightly angry that he can't have a moment of peace without anyone watching over him. He stands up, gripping his blade.  


Dylan (Julien): Who there? Show yourself and fight me like a man. Or are a coward who rather not show your face?  


Romeo stands up with his hand up, showing he's unarmed. Julien's anger roars more. The man who stands before him was not family. He was the son of the enemy. The one he will one day battle for land and money. Julien didn't care for those things, but he will not let the enemy overpower his family.  


Dylan (Julien): You dare watch me behind a bush like a coward rather than fight me? You will not carry your family's legacy very far.  


Julien puts away his blade, not believing unfair fights. If Romeo chooses to fight, it will be hand to hand. Romeo frowns at Julien. He doesn't like that his name has already caused a rift between the two.  


Sammy (Romeo): Shall our names cause a fight neither of us participated in? I wish for us to talk as people before we fight like animals.  


Julien narrows his eyes, not trusting Romeo's intentions.  


Dylan (Julien): Leave me at once. Calling me an animal was not the brightest nor the smartest approach for you, but it speaks volumes to me about your future choices. I wish nothing to do with you nor do I wish to see you ever again in my presence.  


Julien leaves the garden, not wanting to hear Romeo's words, but his words did stay in his mind. Romeo watches Julien leaves, keeping the image of Julien in his mind.  


Sammy (Romeo): Walk away fair angel. You will be mine someday. This is not the last you will see me.  


Romeo walks away, daydreaming of the sweet angel he will forever look for thinking up a way to get closer and attract the fair man.  


Noah watched them, loving how they channel their character. Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died at the bug part. Sometimes I hate my imagination. Lol


	17. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this. Writer's block. I did update Chapter 5. Completely new for the ones who haven't read it.

"Remember the first play you did and had stage fright?" Noah asked. The play was done and Noah was following his parents on the drive home. "Don't remind me. I was horrible." Dylan said. Noah smiled. "You were cute. Yes, you did way better tonight, but you were cute that time. 

Anyway, since there's no school tomorrow, I figure maybe we can watch one of your favorite movies like we did last time." Noah suggested. Dylan smiled. It was nice of him to act like Dylan did a good job that first time. It also made him feel loved and special when they watched a movie together. "Can it be a Christmas movie? I was thinking Home Alone." Dylan asked.

"It can be anything you want, baby," Noah said. So when they got home, Noah and Dylan said goodnight to their parents and set the movie in Dylan's room. The room was dark and the only source of light was from the tv. Dylan got comfortable onto Noah's side and they watched the movie quietly.

Noah tried to pay attention to the movie, but he always started thinking about Dylan. His Dylan. His boyfriend. The love of his life. Noah's heart raced. The year was coming to an end and soon, Dylan will be out of school. Noah raised Dylan's chin and kissed him with all the love he has.

Dylan was ruining it by smiling and giggling. "What was that for?" Dylan asked. Noah shrugged. "I just want to love you," Noah said. "But you love me every day," Dylan said, rubbing his face on Noah's chest. Noah was wearing a nice cologne Dylan was liking. 

"That's not enough time for me to show you all my love. My gosh, you're beautiful." Noah said, getting over Dylan. Dylan laughed. "You act like you're in a honeymoon phase," Dylan said, raising his head. "Honeymoon, married, and anniversary phase, baby. I can't wait for you to start living with me." Noah said.

Noah placed his head on top of Dylan's, looking him right in the eyes. "Why do we have to be brothers?" Noah asked. Dylan wrapped his arms around Noah. "I don't know. But not ever again. Not now, not ever. You're my lover, my boyfriend, and my future husband." Dylan said softly.

Noah kissed Dylan softly, the movie was forgotten. Noah made love with Dylan, moving slowly and quietly. Each slow thrust not meant for pleasure, but to feel connected. Just to feel each physically and try to understand each other mentally as they kept their eyes on each other.

They whispered to each other praises and compliments. Noah scattered kisses on Dylan's face, Dylan giving tiny gasps and quiet moans. Their kisses were long as they try to remember how each other taste, features their tongues explored. Their hands touching each tight muscle, feeling the dips and lines across each other's skin.

When Noah still himself as deep inside Dylan, he stroke Dylan's cock slowly, teasing the head. he felt every time Dylan squeezed around his cock, sometimes Noah pushing himself to go deeper until he was pressed against Dylan hard enough that not could get between them.

Dylan's hands clenched Noah's shoulders, determined to keep his eyes on Noah. Noah felt every shiver, every thrum of energy that brought Dylan closer to cumming. Noah watched his eyes and felt Dylan's breath on his lips. He heard his name being whispered to him until Noah kissed him.

The kissed grew harder when Noah felt Dylan's cock harden more in his hands before Dylan cummed, his seed on Noah's hand and Dylan's belly. His hole squeezed around Noah, Noah took advantage and thrust three times burying his seed inside Dylan. Dylan felt it and wanted to keep it inside him.

To keep something from Noah in him. Noah kissed his cheek and didn't move, keeping himself in that warm heat. Dylan didn't tell him to move either, holding him close. Noah laid his head next to Dylan, their heart matching the same beat. They belong together and no one can tell them otherwise.


	18. Keep Me (Close)

It was after Thanksgiving and they were back at school. Dylan told him that he was in a Christmas play but as a background character so he won't have to stay after school long when that happened. Sammy didn't get the part but was fine with that. Victor took the chance to ask Sammy out on a date.

A proper one. Noah was happy for them, but it was time to focus on his boy. So when he got out of class, he went to the mall. More importantly, he was looking at jewelry. He was looking for a good promise ring. A promise to show that Dylan was his for life. Nothing too fancy though.

He was looking at the bane with silver and gold, the inside saying _I promise_ in silver. Or maybe the two silver banes with half hearts on it. on one ring, the half heart was gold while the other had the half heart in black. Two different people, but one love. It was perfect.  


\--------------------------------  


Winter was starting to hit and Dylan was waiting in an empty park, nearly freezing his butt off because Noah told him to be there. He must really love him. Dylan tightened his scarf and zip his coat up more. The park was nice and all, but if Noah wants to be romantic, it should have been in front of the fireplace with a warm bowl of soup.

Dylan looked around, trying to spot Noah, but only see a few strangers. Dylan was ready to call a cab home. It was too chilly and it was only going to get colder. Dylan sighed, seeing his breath in front of him dissipate. He thought about else things. Like how long they been together. 

It had been seven months since that talk in KFC and six months they have been actually dating. Dylan smiled. They made it this far. He couldn't wait for many more. Should they be celebrating anniversaries or something? Dylan was sure they were just waiting for the one year mark to celebrate their relationship.

"Hey. I hope you weren't here too long. This chill came out of nowhere." Noah said. Dylan turned to him with a smile before frowning. This guy has only a sweater, a scarf, and mittens. No hat, winter boots, or a jacket. "Are you cold?" Dylan asked. Noah shook his head with a smile. 

Dylan mumbled and took off his beanie and put it on Noah's head. "It's freezing out here. You're going to catch a cold!" Dylan told him. "Baby, it's 58 degrees. I think we're fine." Noah said, straightening the beanie. Dylan hates the cold and Noah knew it. So he let Dylan tell him off for being careless and how he was going to get sick.

Noah simply smiled and took Dylan to his car so they can warm up. Noah started his car and Dylan took his jacket and mittens. He was also wearing a sweater. Noah took a mental picture of Dylan in a green turtle neck sweater, which matched his eyes. "You're so sensitive to the cold," Noah said, chuckling. 

"It's freezing and no one can change my mind," Dylan said. "Well, body heat is a great way to warm up," Noah suggested. "Then warm me up. And I don't mean sex. I want cuddling and cocoa." Dylan told him. "Then your wish is my command baby." Noah drove off, having to change plans. 

No matter, cuddling is just as romantic as a walk anyway. When they got there, Dylan got out of the car and raced to Noah's door, Noah laughing and keeping up to get Dylan in the warm apartment. Dylan sighed and took off his clothes while Noah set up the hot cocoa.

It was hot when Dylan walked around here naked and held Noah from behind. That's what Noah wants. For each other to get comfortable enough for them to just walk around naked or in their underwear in their own place.

Noah turned around and gave Dylan his hot cocoa. While Dylan sipped his cocoa, Noah went ahead a strip from his clothes as well. Dylan followed him to the bedroom and they went under the covers, Dylan placing his and Noah's cocoa down to put his cold body on Noah.

Noah hissed. "Damn, how are you this cold? Watch your fingers." Noah said. Noah gathered Dylan's fingers and warm it up by his breath. Dylan blushed. Noah pulled him in close. Maybe he can wait to give the ring. Noah kept Dylan close, warming his boy up with not only his body heat but with his love.


	19. Spoil Me

"Everything means nothing if I can't have you!" Noah sang with his headphones on. Dylan loves that song from Shawn Mendes. Noah used it to serenaded Dylan secretly while they were walking under the bright lights with their parents behind them. Christmas was coming in two days and Dylan was loving the vacation from school.

"Tell your brother to take off those headphones dear. He's missing the sights." Their mother said, rubbing her belly. Dylan nodded and snatched Noah's headphones off Noah's head. "Hey!" Noah cried out. Dylan put the headphones on his neck.

"Mom said to take it off. You're missing the lights and you might walk under a mistletoe." Dylan said. Noah grinned and looked up, most likely trying to find one. Dylan chuckled under his breath. Ahead of them was the largest Christmas tree, lit up with colorful lights, red and green ornaments, and a gold star at the top.

Nearby was an ice rink. "Hey, mom, Dylan and I are about to go ice skating. You and Dad have fun." Before anyone said anything, Noah pulled Dylan towards the rink. "Are we really going skating, Noah?" Dylan asked. "No, but the rec center nearby has a party going on there and I think you will like it," Noah said.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You mean more of a chance of mistletoes being there," Dylan said. "That too. But I want to give you your gift. I have been working my butt off for this and I want this to be perfect." Noah said. Dylan smiled. Noah was too sweet for his own good. They raced off to the rec center to have fun and sure for mistletoes.  


Dylan danced with Noah and a few people he knew, kissing a few people's cheeks when he was under a mistletoe, it wasn't until Noah pulled him out of the crowd and pulled him to a private bathroom, slamming the door and dropping an arm full of mistletoes. Dylan laughed.

"Did you really snag these mistletoes? We only needed one." Dylan said, quieting his laughs. "One kiss equals a year of luck," Noah said. Dylan didn't believe that's how mistletoes work but didn't comment on that.

Instead, he picked one up and held it between them. "Then we're going to need a lot more," Dylan said softly, Noah trapping him against the wall. Noah kissed Dylan softly, moving his lips slowly. 

Dylan hummed and dropped the mistletoe to hold Noah close. Their bodies pressed close to each other, fitting like a puzzle piece. "I'll add more mistletoes next year," Noah said quietly. Dylan couldn't wait.  


Noah gathered twenty-six mistletoes that day, Dylan excited for those years to come.  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Noah, we're not at the winter festival anymore. Where are we going and when can I open my eyes?" Dylan asked. "Babe, not far. Just a little longer." Noah told him. "Oh, is it a cold picnic in the woods and we're going to have outdoor sex?" Dylan asked. Noah smiled.

"Let's save that for New Year's Day baby. Start the year with a bang." Noah said. Dylan rolled his eyes under his eyelids. When they came up to the building Noah was looking for, he turned Dylan away from it. "Stay here with your eyes closed. It'll be worth it." Noah told Dylan before heading inside the building. 

Dylan pouted. He really wants to open his eyes and sneak a peek, but he listened to Noah's order. He heard the door open with a little jingle of a bell. Noah didn't say anything. He just grabbed Dylan's hand and led him away until Dylan was stumbling, noting that he was surrounded around trees.

"Alright, I don't think anyone can see us." Noah said quietly. "Why? You stole something?" Dylan asked, half kidding. "Hopefully your heart. You can open your eyes now." Noah said before giving a short kiss. Dylan frown. Where's the surprise? He looked around, noting they were in the woods and it was getting dark.

Noah unzipped his jacket a bit before the head of a puppy popped out. "A puppy!" Dylan said with glee. He scooped the puppy up and accepted the kisses the puppy gave. It was a beautiful, Siberian husky puppy.

"He's adorable! Oh! Can we call him snowball? Who's a good boy? You are." Noah watched Dylan interact with the puppy, the pup enjoying the attention. "Snowball it is. He'll have to stay with me thanks to Mom's allergies." Dylan nodded, holding the puppy close.

"Thank you so much, Noah! I love you so much." Dylan said. Dylan hugged Noah and kissed him, the puppy licking their chin, making them laugh. They finally have a baby to call their own.


	20. Live with Me

It was well passed Christmas and New Years and they were back in school. It was the second semester for everyone else, but for Dylan and Noah, it was getting closer to the time for them to be together as lovers do. They were already showing signs of it.

On Fridays, Dylan would head over to Noah's place and help Noah while he was working on a paper or catching up on sleep. The class times weren't what was draining him, but the information was. Take notes here and there, project here, homework there, this essay is due this day, everything still confusing Noah.

But he was getting a hang of it. Dylan gave him a large calendar to write due dates for his classes and work schedules. He would start the day looking at it, taking a picture of it, then setting alarms. He would suffer five days of poor eating until Dylan comes by to help out.

Sweet Dylan. He would clean the house, take care of Snowball, and fix dinner. Noah would help out but as Dylan puts it, "Today you rest. You look like a dead zombie and I'm not kissing that." Noah truly loves him. At night, Dylan can rest and get spoiled by Noah with cuddles and sweet-talking.

Today, Noah was busy. Dylan came inside to Noah typing on his laptop. Doing his regular, Dylan got to his knees and was welcomed by Snowball. Dylan gave him pats and belly rubs before getting up and walking to Noah.

"Oh. Hey babe. I didn't hear you come in." Noah said, sounding distracted. "I can tell. I'm about to take Snowball for a walk and for a potty. Can I get a kiss?" Dylan asked. Noah paused in his typing to smile at Dylan. "Would you kiss this zombie?" Noah asked.

Dylan smiled. Noah looked tired. "I'll take what I can get," Dylan said before leaning down to kiss Noah. Noah hummed before the kiss broke, needing that softness. "Now finish what you're working on and I can handle the rest. But remember, at night, you stop and come to bed. No excuse." Dylan said, going to get Snowball's leash.

Snowball twirl and hopped around Dylan's feet. Noah chuckled, but it was interrupted by a yawn. "Copy that baby. I love you so much." Noah said before typing again. "I love you too. Don't push yourself too much." Dylan said before walking out the door with Snowball.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan came back and released Snowball to roam around. Noah was groaning, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Dylan smiled and decided to go fix some tea. Once it was done, snowball resting on his bed on the floor, Dylan sat next to Noah and hand him the tea.

"What's stressing you?" Dylan asked. "This essay amongst many things. I have to write ten pages or at least a five thousand word count. I have at least one thousand left but I don't know what to write." Noah sipped his tea then lean his head on Dylan's shoulder.

Dylan moved the computer away from Noah's lap. Dylan pushed Noah down and they both maneuver on the small couch. "Go take a nap, Noah. When was the last time you went to sleep?" Dylan asked. Noah yawn, already feeling his eyes closing. "Two nights ago," Noah said quietly. 

"Idiot," Dylan said. He didn't hear any response so Dylan looked up to see Noah sleeping. Dylan smiled. "Lovable idiot," Dylan said before kissing Noah's cheek. Dylan got off Noah slowly and went to put a blanket on him. Then he went to get Snowball a snack he can eat in his floor bed while Dylan went to clean.

He picked up Noah's dirty clothes and whatever needs to be washed. He put it in a basket and set it by the door. Then he decided to go wash dishes, getting rid of Noah's cold tea.

He straightened the counters and looked in the fridge for a potential dinner he should cook. Maybe he should just cook breakfast for dinner. Who knows when was the last time Noah had a hot meal. With a set nod and a few items he needs to go shopping for, he gathered the basket of dirty clothes and head out.

The sun was starting to go down and he knew when he gets back, he'll have to let Snowball out one last time. Dylan smiled while he loads up his car. He really likes doing these things and their dynamic right now.

Sure, it was going to change soon, but for this situation, Dylan was welcome to pick up the slack. Dylan got in his car and drove off to do his duties. He couldn't wait to live with Noah.


	21. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made me cried because I think this was the best ending I could give them.  
It was beautiful.

When the time came, they didn't look back. Dylan packed his bags and moved in with his brother and changed their numbers. Dylan finally published his first book and over time, everyone loved it.

So Dylan majored in English and minor in psychology. He wanted to get an understanding mentally about his attachment to Noah, but even with that understanding, he still loved Noah as a lover than a brother, all of it behind them. 

Years went by and they only got closer until Noah asked him to be known as his husband than his lover. 

Dylan never thought he would get asked to be his husband due to the law, but he wore that ring proudly. Even better, he figured out his friends knew about them and accepted them, willing to keep their secret only a secret. Dylan couldn't ask for better.  


\-------------------------------------------------------  


Dylan, Noah, his friends attended the funeral of their dad and baby brother. It scared Dylan more than he could imagine. He knew about their relationship and had nothing to say about it considering his own relationship.

He held onto Noah and cried, Bill and their baby brother both had open caskets. Lander and Nick held their little family together while Sean and Nathan held each other, both couples listening to Dylan's cries. 

Sammy and Victor stood not too far and saw them together, later giving them their apologies. Noah stood strong for Dylan, the death scaring him as well. There were times they saw that their baby brother was always happy with Bill and Bill treated him right.

Every phone call, every picture that was sent to them because their baby brother could trust them. Both dying by suicide because they were forced apart. Bill left a note behind and it made them cry when they found out.  


**I'm coming for you, baby. They don't understand us anyway.**  


"Please don't let them take me away from you," Dylan whispered. Noah held him tighter, trying to make Dylan feel safe. "I won't," Noah responded. Noah and Dylan made sure to have them buried next to each other. Their love will stay together, they would make sure of that.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------  


Noah and Dylan traveled whenever they could. the Bahamas, Hawaii, cruises around the world because if they weren't going to have kids, excuse the five dogs they have, they were going to have fun. 

They lived a long life, not hiding their love. They kissed, flirt, anything risky because that was who they were, lovers and they were going to expressed it. Brothers be damned, not them. Not anymore. 

They always visit their family grave, their mother joining the ground when they found her body, but away from the couple Noah and Dylan knew. They lived a long life with each other, not giving a damn about what others thought.  


**They won't understand us anyway**


End file.
